


Demanda y lágrima 索求与泪珠

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Top Spain, bottom portugal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 并不需要回答，不需要解读，不需要记述的侍官，不需要任何人记得。他们的每一个亲吻都已经包含了比人类历史更久远的爱意。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Demanda y lágrima 索求与泪珠

“要些什么？”他这样发问。

要些什么，多好笑的问题，这样的问题从佩德罗的口中问出来，几乎要让安东尼奥哑然失笑。他本大可抓住这个机会取笑他一番，就像佩德罗所一直乐于做的，提醒一下他用词的不合适，嘲笑一下他这样注重礼仪的国家也会犯这样的错误，再借题发挥一下。为什么没有看着他的眼睛发问，为什么要来询问他，只要他存心刁难，这儿有一万个可钻的漏子，每一个都可以让佩德罗那半永久的完美笑容如同瓷器一般裂开，只要他开口。

但他没有。

那是在订婚仪式上，西班牙的小公主和葡萄牙的王子，这类仪式往往都做得尽可能地盛大，让每一个王室成员都不会觉得自己受到了亏待，因为没人晓得这些十五六岁的年轻孩子会不会成为以后的国王或者女王。欧洲国家是靠血缘联系在一起的，这一点丝毫不假，王室婚姻就是他们结盟与否的关键，十个西班牙公主里会有三个嫁到葡萄牙。而按照规矩——没人晓得是谁什么时候定下来的——新婚之夜不光这些新人同房，他们所来自的国家也要被安排到一个房间，向来如此，某种不成文的规定，即使这两个国家之前的羁绊已如手足。

这当然不是西班牙和葡萄牙之间的第一次联姻，早在他的名字还是卡斯蒂利亚的时候就曾多次同床共枕，再追溯到罗马帝国还统治这片大陆的时候，他们会耗费更多的时间躺在同一张床上，有时候这张床是提图斯宫殿里的浴池，有时候是地中海里丢了桨的小船，有时候是沙漠，有时候是森林，他们相拥而眠，赤身裸体或者穿着着属于那个时代的华丽衣物。但那些时刻都不是现在，此刻他们呆在同一间屋内，面对着面，留给他们的事情只有一件，并非情趣，只是仪式：上床。

然而佩德罗——葡萄牙却在这时候问出了口：“要些什么？”以一种寻常人类问自己的弟弟圣诞节要什么礼物的亲昵语气来询问安东尼奥，仿佛他真能给他什么似的。

“什么？”所以他故意没有回答，而是反问。

“礼物，”葡萄牙继续说，“我理应给你些什么的吧，无论是结婚礼物还是你风尘仆仆跑来这儿的报酬，我都应该给你些什么。”

“你以前可没这样做过，佩。”

“确实，只是我今天想到所以就这么决定了而已。”

好吧，葡萄牙人，聪明又狡诈的葡萄牙人，此刻正一边解着自己的扣子一边挪到床上，他的衣服也是十分不符合礼仪规范的那种，几乎只是一件袍子。他就那样坐在床中央，托着腮，带着他脸上所一贯的笑容：“来吧，安东尼奥，问我要些什么。”

“你想要我回答什么？”他旋着手上的一枚戒指，葡萄牙不认得，但也能凭着那水滴一样的紫色猜出它的来头，波旁或者哈布斯堡的结盟契约戒，他个人倾向于选择后者。因为今日葡萄牙所迎来的这位公主正是因为法兰西人撕毁了婚约才得以嫁到葡萄牙来的，这使得西班牙和奥地利之间的关系亲密起来，波旁则再次被冷落。然而这些都是来自中欧的事，国王和他的情人，贵族和他们的私生子，自负，挥霍，爱恨交织，这本是伊比利亚半岛上没有的。

“你又能给我什么呢？”他跌到他的身边，倒入天鹅绒的柔软被面中，“你要给我你的海洋吗？还是你的国土？我倒不觉得你会这么慷慨。”

“我对你已经足够慷慨了。”他一同躺下来，与他再次四目相对，他们端详着彼此相似的脸，捻着褐色的鬈发发尾，分享着同一份体温，以至于亲吻甚至不是亲吻，那是一种融合的方式，让这同宗同源的两个国家重新化为一体。他们没有再多说任何一个字，所有的交流都在他们的唇瓣相触之间，肌肤之亲里头。

“好啦。”还是佩德罗先败下阵来，“你弄得我好痒。”他揽上安东尼奥的脖子，手指插在他的发间磨蹭着，那儿会落下一个吻，又或许是更多的吻。

接吻是必然的，没有能像他们一样交换那么多的吻，早在亲吻还没有被定性为爱的时候这种行为便已是他们表达对于对方情感的一种方式。你要说沧海桑田也罢，说世事难料也罢，但安东尼奥从未变过，生在半岛上的孩子比谁都直接，他想要的便会不择手段去索取，无论是栖身于罗马帝国的麾下，接受法兰克人的宗教，还是其他诸多事宜其实都只有一个目的，让他自身变得更强大。或许他的笑容是天然的掩饰，让所有人都以为他不过是个浸满了乡土气息的小贵族，没有人在意他，也没有人注意到他的野心，但佩德罗一直都知道，从他的吻里，从他的发丝间，从他绿莹莹的眼睛里，他在他面前撒不了谎。

正如此刻，他能从他断断续续的喘息之间意会到，当湿淋淋的软膏在他们的身体之间化为液体，安东尼奥把自己深深地埋入对方，佩德罗甚至能感受得到他在颤抖，当他带着汗的鬈发蹭过他的脖颈，睫毛扫过他的脸颊，呼出的每一口气都带着海风。退出再进入，在这床第之间，佩德罗容忍他的莽撞，默许他在自己身上留下痕迹，也不再嘲笑他的无礼——他只有这时候是可爱的。当他喊着他的名字，与他胸膛贴着胸膛时，鲁莽本身就是一顶华冠。

但是为什么你哭了呢？那滴泪落在他的胸口时佩德罗忍不住想发问，然而第二滴泪封上了他的嘴。她以那样一个狼狈的模样落入他的口中，还未来得及提起裙摆奔逃便溶在了那里，咸涩且带着苦味，她用此来警告佩德罗不要开口，而佩德罗也看不见她的家乡，那双绿眼睛全然藏在他垂下的头发后了。他只能听着他的呜咽，他的喘息，他口中自己断断续续还被吞了音的名字，他的眼泪和他的挺身保持同步频率，以至于佩德罗甚至能同样感受到他的苦楚。

这个日后被称为日不落帝国的人，这个被打上弑亲恶名的人，这个无法被夭折无法被烧尽的坚毅民族在他身上哭得像个孩子，他哭泣得就像一个普通的少年，他哭泣得仿佛时空回溯到多年以前的那个午后，没有罗马，没有耶稣，没有一切的一切，他们只是两个连名字都没有的孩童，手挽着手走在伊比利亚的丘陵大地上。

佩德罗拍了拍他的背。

他顺从着俯下身来，靠在佩德罗的怀里：“它很痛。”

“什么？”

“每件事。”

“那便不要去想它，你想喝点什么吗？”

安东尼奥摇了摇头，他从佩德罗的身上翻了下来：“战争将会发生，波旁和哈布斯堡的战争，或许还有英国和法国的战争，欧洲人和欧洲人的战争，它会发生在我的土地上——我已经受够了。”

“我并不是害怕，我只是受够了，你要笑我就笑吧，笑法国人的势力来到我的国土，笑奥地利人的军队如出入无人之境，笑我连自己的地都守不住，这些都会来临，你要笑就笑吧，我不介意。”

但佩德罗没有，他只是抱了抱安东尼奥，他甚至连笑都没有笑，他吻了他的额头。  
“无论什么都会过去的，我们可比战争长寿。”

“我想要你待在我身边，别离开我，这儿只有你。”

“放心，不会有第三个人出现的，最起码我可以在这儿向你保证。”

“谢谢。”他说，“谢谢你，佩。我爱你。”

他抓住了佩德罗的手指。

事后他认为那是安东尼奥几千年来少有的清醒时刻，那一刻他终于不是西班牙，不是一件奔来走去的兵器，而是一个和你我一样真真正正的人。他说的话有几分真几分假他并不打算去掂量，亦不想去了解他是否真的有履行他所言。人类的承诺往往都只能维持昙花那般短暂的一晚，安东尼奥亦如是，但他愿意相信一次他，他愿意相信这么一次，相信安东尼奥，宽容他，饶恕他，救赎他。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 这是我的第一篇觉得还算满意的西葡文学，文中的故事发生时间是在西班牙王位继承战争之前，提到的那位西班牙公主即是玛丽安娜·维多利亚公主，她原本跟法国国王路易十五有婚约，但由于法国方面毁了婚约，导致法西关系破裂，而玛丽安娜公主最后则被许配给了葡萄牙的王太子。  
> 以及再次感谢帮我想了这个文名的花橼老师，它真的太漂亮了，再次感谢您♥


End file.
